


The L-Word

by TwilightHayley



Series: NovaHD Collection [6]
Category: Cow Chop, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHayley/pseuds/TwilightHayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A wearing a beanie and Person B pulling it over Person A’s eyes and giving them a big slobbery kiss...</p>
<p>- Or, the one where James just wants a peaceful night out...but a certain Russian is making things difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The L-Word

All James wanted was a relaxing night out with his Cow Chop comrades; men who were his employees but also his closest friends– but of course Aleks was making that impossible.

To celebrate Cow Chop’s latest subscriber milestone, the guys had gone out to celebrate. They’d had a gourmet dinner at an Italian restaurant, and now they were making their way around the local bars, determined to toast their success at every one.

It was supposed to be a night to remember…but James was growing more and more frustrated with his Russian boyfriend. Aleks had done nothing but agitate him all night. First he’d poked him in the side relentlessly as they’d queued for a table, and he had helped himself to James’s food during the meal. He’d continued his irritating behaviour during the bar crawl by dropping an ice cube down the back of James’s t-shirt and then spiking his drink with vodka.

Needless to say, James was vastly reaching his breaking point. He’d been in a bad mood even before the festivities, thanks to hurting his back during another childish antic for the channel, and he’d hoped a relaxing evening out with his best friends would help.

Maybe it would have if they’d left Aleks behind.

The last straw was Aleks yanking his beanie over his eyes, and he proceeded to give him a big, slobbery kiss in the middle of the street, their friends punctuating the air with catcalls and cheers at the public display of affection.

James recoiled in horror, glaring at Aleks as he fixed his beanie. “What the fuck?” He demanded furiously. Usually he didn’t mind kissing him in public but his anger had reached boiling point. “Why are you being so god-damn annoying tonight?”

Aleks had the decency to look a little embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a soft pink in the bright hue of the streetlight that shone down on them. He shrugged his shoulders slightly, avoiding James’s eyes by dropping his gaze to his Ollo sneakers.

“Can’t you leave me alone for like five minutes?” James hissed, needing peace for once in their volatile relationship. “Jesus Christ.”

“No he can’t, because he’s madly in love with you but isn’t mature enough to admit it.” Trevor remarked dryly, surprising James, who had almost forgotten his friends were still with them. He was grateful they were though, and he snorted, amused and appreciative of Trevor’s attempt to lighten the atmosphere.

He glanced over at Aleks, wanting to soften the sting of his words by enjoying Trevor’s joke with him – only to fall silent when he noticed that Aleks’s face had paled considerably, visibly unsettled and uncomfortable as he stared at Trevor.

James noticed Joe and Aron take a step away from them, but he didn’t bother to enquire why, too confused by Trevor’s knowing smirk and Aleks’s anxious frown.

And then he realised.

Trevor hadn’t been joking after all.

“Oh.” James whispered, his words slicing through the thick tension that was radiating from Aleks’s form.

It was too soon for the _l-word_ to be spoken aloud between them, and James knew he wasn’t ready to confront the feelings he’d harboured for Aleks for the past couple of years. They’d only made the transition from friends to _something more_ a couple of weeks ago, and he wasn’t ready for their relationship to evolve just yet.

But even though he wasn’t willing to admit his own feelings, he was grateful for the small insight into how Aleks felt, glad he wasn’t alone in this.

Trevor began to back away too, leaving James and Aleks alone with the smothering cloud of tense strain that threatened to consume them. Aleks’s russet eyes danced restlessly, looking anywhere but at James.

“Is that true?” James whispered, suddenly desperate to hear Aleks’s voice, needing the assurance.

Aleks glanced upwards briefly, as if sending a silent prayer, before reluctantly meeting James’s gaze. “A little.” He said quietly, only to elicit a noise of surprise when James suddenly reached out to snag his fingers through the loopholes of Aleks’s jeans, yanking him forward until they were only inches apart.

But he still wasn’t close enough for James’s liking, and he quickly enveloped him in his arms, shielding his boyfriend from the cold Colorado air. Aleks glanced up at him warily, bemused by James’s response, but eventually he curled his arms around James’s body, fingers tightly gripping the leather of his jacket.

Aleks’s body might be responding to James’s soothing touch, but his eyes were still clouded with uncertainty, afraid of rejection after Trevor’s admission.

Fortunately, James knew exactly what to do. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He said heatedly, but there was no anger in his voice. Only affection and adoration…and a trace of _the l-word._

He didn’t need to say anything else; Aleks immediately melted into him, leaning up imploringly to kiss him. Tenderly and amorously…and maybe with a touch of the _l-word_ too.


End file.
